Living in Denial
by J.C.'sbabygirl423
Summary: When John Cena's exgirlfriend comes back one year after their break up with a three in a half month old baby girl she says is John's will he believe her, or want a DNA Test? Read to find out! JohnXOC, Randy Orton, DX, THe McMahons, and more characters!
1. Prologue

**Living in Denial**

**Characters: John Cena, Randy Orton, The McMahon's, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Torrie Wilson, Mickie James, Candace Michelle**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, and NOBODY, but Lindsey, Anna, Chelsea, and possibly a couple other OC characters.**

**Prologue**

**John's POV!**

I walk into my locker room, and place my WWE Championship on the leather sofa, and sit down next to it. After my grueling match with Umaga I decide to relax, and call Lindsey before taking my much needed shower.

Pulling my cell phone from my gym bag, I search through the phone book until I find the entry listed under "Lindsey's cell" and I press "Send." As I hear it ring I sit back down and wait for her to answer.

"Hello" I hear Lindsey say as I smile.

"Hey baby. I didn't wake you did I?" I ask realizing it was kind of late.

"No, I just got done watching you match."

I smile "Yeah, Umaga is one tough S.O.B. My whole body is sore."

"I bet you are. That match was grueling!" She says.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to call and check in on you. I'll be home tomorrow night."

"Kay babe, see you than. Love you."

I smile and nod "Yep, love you too." I say as I hang up the phone and head for the shower.

**Next Day: Lindsey's POV!**

After I hung up with John last night I went straight to bed because I haven't been feeling good lately. For the past few days I've felt queasy and dizzy.

Hearing my cell phone I grab it, and look at the ID caller. Seeing it's my sister, Anna. I smile.

"Hey sis." I say happily as I answer my phone.

"Hi"

"What's up?" I ask beginning to feel sick.

"Nothing much, but I haven't talked to you in awhile, so I decided to touch base with you."

I nod sitting down because I feel dizzy. "Oh, okay" I say

"Sis, you okay?"

Trying to shake the cobwebs I say "Yeah, fine. I've just been feeling sick, and dizzy lately."

"Oh my Gosh!" I hear her gasp.

"What?" I ask growing worried.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" She asks with excitement in her voice.

My eyes go wide "No!" that couldn't be it could it? I ask myself.

Are you sure?" She asks

I shake my head. "I don't know!"

Hearing her gasp before saying "Get a test!"

I nod "Okay, I'll do that now, and call you later."

"Kay, bye sis. Talk to you later."

"Bye." I say hanging up and throwing on shoes and going to the nearest drug store.

**That Night: John's POV!**

Getting off the plane I head to baggage claim to get my suitcase. As soon as I "claim" my bag I head for my car, and head home to be with Lindsey for the next 2 days before going back on the road.

Pulling into the driveway I shut off the ignition, and get out. Walking to the back of the car I pull my luggage out of the trunk, and head for the front door. Noticing the house is pitch black I look at my watch. "It's only 9:30. Why is the house dark?" I think to myself sticking my key in the lock, and unlocking the door. Opening the door I yell "Linds, I'm home!" Not hearing any noise I walk into the living room and turn on a light. Seeing she isn't asleep on the couch I head to our bedroom. Seeing the door open I reach around the door jam and flip the light switch turning on the light to reveal an empty bed. Completely confused I grab the phone and call her cell. It rings once and than I hear "This number has been disconnected."

After I hung up the phone and sat on the bed shocked and even more confused now than when I first walked into the bedroom. Looking toward the closet I realize something I hadn't realized when I first walked into the room. Lindsey had left the promise ring I gave her sitting on the dresser, and the closet was empty, except for my dress shirts. Grabbing the phone again I call her sister. Hearing the voice mail pick up I leave a message telling Anna if she hears from, or sees Lindsey to please have her call me.

**Three Months Later! **

**Raw in, Boston Massachusetts!**

It's been three months since Lindsey left me with no phone call, note, or explanation! I hadn't heard from Anna, or anyone else that knew, and was close to Lindsey. Being down and depressed I throw myself into doing nothing, but work. Every time my cell rings I get my hopes high just to be brought back down when I see it's not Lindsey, or Anna. I don't know why I still wish she would call when I know she won't, but I do!

**Monday After Raw!**

I walk into my locker room and place my title into my gym bag, and pull out my white tank top, a blue t-shit, with my jean short and white and blue Nike sneakers. Walking into the bathroom I hear someone walk in the door. "I'll be out in about 5 minuets. If you want to you can wait. Other wise leave!" I say as I turn the shower on.

After getting dressed I walk back into my locker room to see Randy Orton sitting on the couch waiting for me. As I place my ring attire into my bag I say "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, nothing. Me, Shawn, Hunter, Steph, and a few others are all going out, and you're coming, per-Steph. She said you done get a choice, you have to come!"

I shake my head "Fine, whatever. Lets just go." I say picking up my bag and leaving the locker room following Randy to where we are supposed to meet the others.

As we walk up to the group of people I see Steph, Hunter, Shawn, Torrie Wilson, Micki James, another girl I've never seen before, and Dan, Sean, and Steve (or Boog), three of my four brothers, standing there I give all of them a half hearted smile.

"Hey, where are we going?" I ask looking at Steph.

"Out to a club." She says answering my question.

I nod "I figured that. I meant what one?"

She shrugs "That's why I am making you come. Your from Boston. By the way John That's Chelsea Mitchell's, Chelsea that's WWE Champion, John Cena." I nod and extend my hand to shake Chelsea's.

"Nice to meet you." I say with a slight smile.

"You too!" She says letting go of my hand.

"I don't know what clubs are good, that's Marc's area of specialty. Besides My brothers are form here, too!" I say referring to my cousin, who is better known as Tha Trademarc, as I look back at Steph, and over to my brothers.

"They said to ask you, and means your saying ask Marc, call him!" She says with a smug look on her face. I shake my head and pull out my cell phone to call my cousin.

**At the Club!**

I sat at the bar the entire night watching everyone dance and have fun. Noticing someone standing next to me I turn my head, and see Chelsea standing there. I give her a quick smile and turn taking a swig of my Jack Daniels.

"Can I sit?" I hear her ask.

I shrug "Sure, go ahead." I say pointing at the chair across from me.

"Can I ask a question?"

I laugh "You just did! No, I'm only kidding. Go ahead."

"Why haven't you done anything tonight?"

I shrug. "To tired."

She shakes her head "No, there's more to it than that!" I shake my head. "You people just don't give up do you?" I ask as I see Torrie and Mickie standing next to me. Torrie places her hand on my shoulder. "John, don't get mad at us. We're trying to help! We're worried about you!" I stand up and throw the chair back "Well, stop worrying. I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving." I say as I walk away from the three girls.

As I go to get In my car my brother, Sean, blocks my way.

"Move Sean!"

"No! You need to stop this John! Yes, she hurt you, but she's not the first, and more than likely won't be the last! It's been three months. Stop moping, and get on with your life. Find someone else who makes you happy!" He says in an eerily calm way.

I sigh and say "I can't! It's not that simple!"

Sean nods his head "Yes, it is! All you have to do is open up. That's what Chelsea was trying to get you to do. She likes you! Give her a chance!" I shrug "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." I say as I walk back into the club.

Walking over the table I sit back down across from Chelsea.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude earlier."

Smiling she says "It's okay."

I smile back "Want to dance? I mean, I can't say I'm a great dancer, but I'm okay at it!"

With a laugh she says "Sure!"

**Later In The Night!**

I walk Chelsea to her hotel room.

Well, I'll be honest. I didn't want to have fun tonight, but after I had that 'talk' with my brother I ended up doing just that!"

She smiles "Yeah, I had fun too, well after you opened up a little!"

I smile and nod "Sorry about the beginning of the night, but I'm glad it got better for you!"

She smiles "Me too!" she says as she walks into her room. "Good night, John"

I smile "Good night Chelsea" I say as she closes the door. Turning I head for my house to get so much needed sleep!


	2. 1 Year Later

**Chapter 1-One Year Later**

**John's POV**

I was sitting in my living room watching television when the door bell rang. Getting up I walk to the door expecting to see Chelsea, but who I see shocks me!

"Lindsey!?!" I ask in surprise.

"Hi, John. Can we talk?" She asks.

I nod "Umm, yeah sure." I say as I step out of the way so she can come in. Following her back to the living room I sit down in the chair I had previously been sitting in. An awkward silence fills the room before I say "What brings you here after a year. A year in which I have **no** idea why you left, a year in which I got **no** phone call, a year in which I had **no** note explaining you departure!" I say as my temper begins to get the best of me.

"John, I understand your upset, but please let me explain everything before you completely flip out!" She says sounding like she's ready to burst into tears.

I nod "Fine, but don't let me regret hearing you out!" I say as she nods.

"I won't, well, at least I hope I won't. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but when I left it wasn't because I wanted to, it was because I needed to! John, I, I, I was pregnant, and I, I didn't want to ruin your career, but now that the baby is born I not only realize the baby needs both parents, but I can't raise her on my own! It's too hard! I need help, and I'm hoping you'll step in and be her father. I'll even give you a DNA test if you want one because I know you probably think I left because I cheated and the baby's not yours, but she is, and I'm willing to prove that with a DNA test if that's what you want."

I sit staring at her in shock. "Did you just tell me you left me because you were pregnant, and were afraid telling me would ruin my career?" I ask in shock!

She nods and says "Yes."

"I can't believe this! I want to see the baby. Was it a boy or girl?"

"It was a girl. She's out in the car with Anna." She says as I stand up and head for the front door. Opening it I see Lindsey's car sitting in the driveway. As I get closer to the car I can see the baby in her car seat sleeping. Looking at Lindsey as I open the door and un-hook the seat from it's base and re-move it from the backseat. Without saying a word to anyone I begin walking back toward my house with the baby seat in my hand. Reaching the front door I turn and notice Lindsey standing near the car.

"Are you coming back in?" I ask.

She nods "Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

I nod "Tell Anna she can come in if she wants. I don't care,." I say as I carry the baby back into the house to get her out of the heat, given the fact that it is about 95 degrees with humidity! Due to that fact we're in the middle of July. Sitting the car seat down in front of the recliner/rocking chair I sit down and un-buckle the baby from the car seat pulling her out. Looking at her I notice she has my blonde hair from when I was a baby. I sit there wondering what color eyes she has, are the my blue ones or her mom's green ones? Hearing the door open I assume it's Lindsey so I say "What color eyes does she have?"

"What are you talking about? Who's car is that in the driveway? Who's baby is that?"

I hear as my eyes widen as I realize it's Chelsea that walked in, and not Lindsey. "Chels!"

She smirks and nods "Yep, that would be me. You know your girlfriend, of about a year now!"

I nod. "Yeah, I know, I'm aware. The car in the driveway is Anna's. Lindsey came back!"

"Oh, that's just great John, so what your dumping me for her, when she left you a year ago with no explanation, no note, no phone call, no nothing!?!" She asks getting angry.

I shake my head. "I never said that did I!?! No! All I said is she came back!"

"Well, that's great, John, I suppose she told you that the kid your holding now, is yours right?" She asks sounding even more angry than before!

I nod "Yeah, she did. I'm not sure weather to believe her, or not, but she said she'd gladly give me a DNA Test, so I can't see why she'd say that if the baby wasn't mine!"

"Gosh, John, are you kidding me!?! That kid has blonde hair, and God knows what color eyes, she looks **nothing** like you!"

I nod "You're right she has blonde hair, and have you seen **any** of my baby pictures? At her age I also had blonde hair! My hair didn't turn brown until I was about two and a half! Oh, and incase you haven't notice she's still asleep even with all of this yelling going on! So, she also sleeps like me because Lindsey isn't a deep sleeper!"

She shakes her head "Fine John, go back to the slut that screwed you over, and raise a kid that more than likely **is not** yours, but when you find out she's not yours **do not** come crying to me about it! If you go back to her we're over for good! I will never want to hear from you again!"

I nod "I never said I was going back to her! I don't think I could ever forgive her for what she did to me a year ago, but if this little girl is mine, than I can't abandon her for something he mother did. I have to at least help raise her!"

Nodding she says "Fine, well what are we until you find out? Are we separated, or together? Tell me now because if you want to be single while you're going through this fine, but if not I need to know now before I leave, cause once I'm out that door I don't want to hear from you until this is all figured out!"

I shake my head "No, I don't want to break up. If the baby's mine you'll have to get use to her, but so will I, so we can adjust together. I can't do this alone, and I can't forgive Lindsey for what she did, so please don't leave me with no one!" I say almost breaking into tears from all the pressure being put on me.

She nods and gives me a half smile. "Okay, calm down! I'm not going anywhere, but I want you to get that DNA Test A.S.A.P.! If this baby isn't mine I don't want you to get attached to her, and than have her ripped away when Lindsey decides to go find her real father!"

I nod and place the baby back in her car seat as I hug Chelsea. Hearing the door open again I look up and see Anna and Lindsey standing there.

"Um, is it safe for us to come in, or should we take her and get out now?" Anna asks.

I shake my head "No, It's fine, you can come in. I wanted to ask a few things about the baby."

Lindsey nods and smiles "Like what?"

I shrug "Like her name, birthday, age, eye color, weight at birth. The things I missed because you didn't feel it was important to tell me I was gonna be a father!"

She nods "I'm really sorry, but I didn't want to ruin your career!"

I smirk "That's bull Lindsey and you know it! Other wrestlers have wives, and babies, so how would it have ruined my career?"

She shakes her head as tears come to her eyes "Because you were the champ, and no one knew about me. I was the girlfriend no one knew about, or cared about, John."

"That's a lie and you know it Lindsey! Lets get to the real reason you left shall we? You left because you cheated, and you weren't sure if the baby was mine, or the other guys, so you left in order to avoid telling me you cheated, and aren't sure if the baby is mine or someone else's, right?"

She again shakes her head as tears pour down her face "No, I just told you why I left, and I told you I'll give you a DNA Test to prove you're the father if that's what you want, just ask me for it!"

"Fine, I want the DNA Test! I want you to prove she's mine because at this point I'm not sure she is. I mean, you haven't told me her name, birthday, age, birth weight, or eye color!" I say as I hear a whimper from the car seat in front of me. "Well, looks like she wants to join the party." I say as I see the baby had opened her eyes, and looked like she was ready to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Pick her up so she doesn't cry!" Lindsey says grabbing a pacifier out of the diaper bag in front of her feet and handing it to me. I pull the baby out of the car seat and place the pacifier in her mouth to keep her quiet.

Looking in her eyes I say "Her eyes are blue!"

Lindsey nods "Yeah, same color blue as yours!"

I nod "I see that! Now that I know her eye color why don't we get to the more important things such as name, birthday, age, and birth weight!"

Lindsey nods "Her whole name is Kamryn Nicole MaKenna Cena. Her birthday is April 24, 2007, that makes her three months old, and at birth she weighed 7 lbs. 8oz., and was 21 ½ inches long!"

I smile and nod "Okay, so you gave her two middle names like mine, and she was born a day after my birthday! That's interesting!" Looking at Chelsea I say "The dates do match up! I mean, don't get me wrong I still want the DNA Test, but I'm just saying the dates match up, so if she's mine, it's not gonna shock me!" Chelsea nods as I look back at Lindsey "If she's mine I'll help raise her, but there will be no us, you ruined that when you left!" I say watching Lindsey nod.

"John, all I ask is that you're there for her! I don't care about us, I care about Kammy! That's all I care about at this point! I can see you moved on, and it as much as it bothers me, I'll get use to it! I just want Kammy to have both of her parents!" She says as she stands up and starts getting the baby's things together. I watch her as she places Kamryn's bottle and a couple toys back in the bag.

"Are you leaving already?" I ask.

She nods "Yeah, it's getting close to her feeding time, and than she takes her nap, so I gotta get home, so she can take her nap."

I nod "Okay, I guess I should give you my number, so you can call me and let me know when the DNA Test is set for."

She nods "That'll work. I'll call her pediatrician tomorrow and set up a DNA Test appointment!"

I nod "Okay." I say handing her a piece of paper with my cell phone number on it "It'll be easier to get me on that phone than the house phone!" I say bending down and placing Kamryn back in her car seat.

She nods "Okay, I'll be sure to call you as soon as I have any details on it!"

I nod as I walk toward door along side Lindsey and Anna, with the car seat in my hand. Handing Lindsey the car seat I say "I'll talk to you later I guess, bye"

Nodding she says "Bye, I'll call you with the day and time when I know what they are!"

I nod "Okay, bye!" I say closing the door and going back into the living room to spend sometime with Chelsea.


	3. The DNA Test Date & Chelsea's Evil Plan!

**Chapter 3-The DNA Test Date, and Chelsea's Evil Plan!**

**A/N: I only own the OC characters, as well as the baby. The people you recognize own themselves! Please Continue Reading and Reviewing!**

**Thanks to xzanessaxrox, gurl42069, Wwebabe, aphotshot, Petit-Hana, and MissPhilippinesSuperStar for all of the reviews so far! Keep them coming! They help me figure out what to do in the next chapter!**

**Lindsey's POV!**

After I got home, fed, and down for her nap I picked up the phone and called her pediatrician to set up the date for the DNA Test.

"Hello Dr. Lopez's office how may I help you?" I hear the receptionist say.

"Hi, I was calling to find out how to go about getting a DNA Test?"

"Well, there's a couple different ways. It all depends on how you want to go about it. You can take the baby and potential father to the birthing clinic, or you can bring them here, and your pediatrician can administer the test for you!"

I smile "I think bringing them to the office and allowing the pediatrician to do it would be best means that's my baby's doctor!"

Laughing the receptionist says "That's the route most mom's decide to go with. Did you want to make the appointment now?"

"That would be great if we could."

"Sure. Why don't you give me a random date, and I'll see if we have any days open on that day, if not, I'll give you a day close to it, and see if it's good enough!"

"Okay, how about July 31, 2007?" I ask as I hear her beginning to type the date into her computer to check the availability.

"How does July 31, 2007 at 11:00 A.M. sound?"

I smile "That sounds great! Thank you!"

Hearing a slight laugh and than "No problem. We'll see you than!"

I smile "You bet! Good bye" I say hanging up the phone to call John and let him know the date and time of the appointment.

**Chelsea's POV!**

Sitting in the living room I can't help but think John's going to go back to Lindsey if the baby is his. There has to be something I can do to keep him with me! I can't lose him! I break from my thoughts when I hear the phone ring. Reaching over on the end table I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, is John there?"

Smirking I say "Is this Lindsey?"

"Um, yes, and I'm assuming this is Chelsea, right?"

I smirk a little bit more as my plan comes together in my head. "Yes, it is, and John isn't here at the moment, but I'll let him know you called."

"Um, not that's okay, I'll just call his cell phone like he told me to do in the fist place, but I decided to call the house because I knew the number, and I though he's be home, but thanks anyway!" She says before hanging up the phone.

I got the perfect plan! I'll just get to the DNA Test results before the doctor can reveal them to John, and if they say he's the father, I'll just change the results to say that he's not the father, and than I can keep him right where I want him!"

**John's POV!**

After Lindsey took the baby home I had to head to the recording studio to help Marc with a new track. As I was doing my part of the rap, my cell phone started ringing causing us to all start laughing even though it would mean we had to start over!

"Dude, John, why didn't you turn that off!" Marc asks still laughing as he played back that part of the song because it sounded funny with my cell phone ringing in the background.

I shrug "Sorry, I forgot to! Hold on, I think it's Lindsey. I have to take this. I'll be right back!" I say stepping out of the recording booth.

**Outside the Studio**

"Hello?" I say unsure of weather it was actually Lindsey, or not."

"John?" I hear her ask.

I smile "Yeah, Linds. What's up?" I ask my curiosity peaked.

"Well, I called your house, but Chelsea answered and said you were out, and I didn't really want to call your cell phone, but I have the time and date for the test, and didn't want to forget to give it to you!"

I laugh "You don't have to be afraid to call my cell phone! Hell, I'm shocked you even remembered the house number!"

"Yeah, well, you don't know how many times I picked up the phone to call you in the past year! It wasn't easy not to, so that's probably why I remember the number, but that's beside the point. The date for the test is July 31, 2007 at 11 A.M. Hope that's good enough, if not I can get it changed!'

I laugh "No, that's fine. I can work my schedule around that. I still have a week and a half, so I'll be there! I guess, I'll talk to you later. I gotta get back in the studio before Marc murders me!"

I hear her laugh and say "Oh, your at the studio. Why didn't you say that? I would have let you go until you were done, and than you could have called me back!"

I shrug "No, it's fine. I was able to take a couple minuets to talk, but call me again later, and we'll set up sometime where we can meet, so I can see the baby. I may not be sure she's mine, but I still want to be in her life! I already missed 3 months. I don't want to miss anymore time!"

Hearing her sigh I say "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, I just can't believe I have you doubting she's yours. If I wouldn't have left when I found out I was pregnant than you wouldn't be doubting she's yours. But, anyway, you have a track to go work on, so I'll talk to you later about a time and place to meet!"

I sigh "Yeah, okay. Talk to you later." I say as I hang up my phone and turn it off putting it back in my pocket, and walking back into the studio to redo my part in the song.

**Back inside the Studio**

Walking back in I see Marc staring at me. "What?"

"Did I hear you say the name Lindsey before you walked out to take that call?"

I nod "Yeah, she came back yesterday with a baby girl, and she's saying she's mine, but I'm seriously doubting she is because Lindsey never told me she was pregnant she just left with no explanation." I say sitting down in a chair.

"Oh wow! Seriously! Well, does the baby look like you?"

I shrug "A little bit, but I mean she looks more like Linds than me! The only things she have that are mine are my eyes, hair color from when I was a baby, and my nose. Other than that she's all Linds. The bad thing about it is if she's mine I want to try to make it work with Lindsey, but if she's not I kind of still want to at least be in the baby's life! I am just so confused right now, and it has Chelsea pissed off!" I say looking at Marc with tears in my eyes.

"Oh man, John. Well, do you love Chelsea? If not, you have to let her go! You can't keep stringing her along in all of this!"

I shrug "I have strong feelings for her, but I can't say that I love her."

"Okay, well than, maybe you should take a break from her, and focus on the baby until your for sure she's not yours. That's just my opinion, you don't have to use it, but I'm trying to help you!" He says.

I nod "I know, and your probably right. When I get home I'll let Chels we need a break from each other, but for now lets get this track recorded, so I can go home and think!" I say standing back up, and walking back toward the recording studio to record the new track.


	4. The Break, & More Evil Scheming!

**Chapter 3-The Break, and More Evil Scheming!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You guys are really helping me! Keep them coming, so I can keep the writing up! **

**Thanks to: xzanessaxrox, gurl42069, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, aphotshot for the great, and very helpful reviews! The more you give, the easier it is for me to write, so thanks again! Here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! **

**John's POV!**

After I was done cutting the track in the studio I head to my house to fill Chelsea in on what I decided would be best for me right now.

Walking into the house I look in the living room. Seeing it empty I say "Chels, you here?" I yell.

"Yeah, in the kitchen, babe" I hear her yell as I walk down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey, can we talk?" I ask reaching the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sure, what's up? She ask completely unaware that I'm getting ready to basically break her heart. I don't want to, but I need space, and time to think, so there's no other way!

"Lets sit down at the table. I say pulling out a chair for her, before sitting down in a chair across from her. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need space." She laughs either thinking I'm kidding, or thinking I mean I want to slow our relationship down. "What's so funny?"

"You just told me you want to back up a little, but we can't exactly take our relationship any slower. I mean, we've never even slept together, and we've hardly ever gone past second base in the past year, so how do we slow it down?"

I shake my head. "I was afraid you were gonna think that's what I meant! What I meant is I want a break from the relationship completely! All I want and need right now is a friend. Knowing I may have a baby girl makes me realize I need to get out of this relationship for right now, not for good, just until I figure things out."

Chelsea laughs sarcastically "I knew this would happen! I knew you were gonna go crawling back to her!"

I shake my head "No, I'm not. I need to be single for awhile! I have to figure things out for myself, and I can't do that being in a relationship. I need to be able to go on the road and think about possibly being a father to a three month old baby, and I have to concentrate on my wrestling, or I could get hurt. Just give me time. We can still talk, and be friends, I just need a break from the whole relationship thing. I'm not saying I'm breaking up with you for good, but I need space. While I'm taking the time to think, and figure things out I don't want you feeling neglected by me, so I'm asking for us to just cool off for awhile."

"So, what your saying is, if you find out this baby isn't yours you'll come back to me?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I need to be able to think, and being with you isn't working. That's why I need to be single."

"Fine, whatever John." She says sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea, but I need space, and time to think. I'm not saying we're over for good."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but I don't believe you because I know if you find out that kid is yours, which I'm telling you now it's not, but if you find out that kid is yours you'll go crawling back to her in a heartbeat."

I shake my head. "No, I won't! I told you, I can't see myself back with her after she left me with no explanation last year, so no I won't be going back to her, and despite the fact I still can't exactly see myself as the father figure, I will do my hardest to help raise that little girl because I won't turn my back on a kid that has my flesh and blood, and after I figure everything out, if I decide I'm ready for a relationship again, I'll call you, but if that baby is mine, and you can't handle it than I guess we'll be through, so I think this break will give us both time to think things through, and see how we really feel for each other because if that kid is mine, and you really want to be with me you're going to have to get use to her being around, and if you can't get use to it, than we can't be together!"

"Fine John. Call me when you're ready for a relationship again. Though you're right. I do need to think about weather I'm ready to play 'mommy' to a baby that isn't mine especially when I don't kids!" She says as she walks toward the staircase to go pack her clothes that she has at my house from nights when she would sleep over.

**Chelsea's POV!**

As I pack the few things I had at John's house from sleeping there when he was home I begin to run the plan that I had formed earlier through my head again. Realizing I now **had** to act on it if I expected to keep John in my life I started to work it through in my head. If they go have the test done on July 31, 2007 at 11:00 A.M. I could go to the pediatricians office on August 1st and do what I have to do to get to the test and see what the results are. If the prove he is, I have to figure out a way for the results to disappear! That's what I'll do, get the results to mysteriously disappear, and than that'll buy me more time to figure out a more permanent way to say that he's not the father because they'll go take another test, so I'll make sure the second time around there's a more permanent way of making him think he's not the father, and than he'll be mine forever, and we'll live CHILD FREE! There's no way I'm having kids with him! They would drive me nuts because John is a kid in himself, so any kids he has would probably be JUST like him, and that is NOT what we need! He doesn't need ANY kids at all in his life, ever! No matter what he decides down the line if we get married we are not having kids. I don't care if he wants them because he's not the one that would be carrying the kid for nine months, I am, and I say that just ain't gonna happen, as long as I have a say in the matter!

After all my clothes are packed, and ready to leave I grab my suitcase and walk out of his bedroom. Walking back down the stairs I see him still sitting at the kitchen table, only now he has a bottle of Coors Light and a plate of food in front him.

"I'm gonna go ahead and leave. As I said before Call me when you think you're ready to restart this relationship!"

"Okay, bye. I will! Believe me. This relationship isn't over, and I'm not going back to Lindsey, I just need time out of a relationship while I try to put all these thing into perspective for myself."

I nod "Okay, well, as I said call me when you're ready to be with me again. You know the number!"

He nods "I will!" He says as I turn and head for the front door to head home, and finish planning this plan I have cooked up to get John back quickly!


	5. John and Kammy's Day Together!

**Chapter 4-John and Kamryn's Day Together**

**Lindsey's POV!**

Pulling Kammy out of her swing I lay her on the floor so I can change her diaper, and put her in her outfit for the day. Today she is going to spend the day with John. I'm glad that even though he's doubting she's his he's willing to spend today with her. It makes me realize how stupid I was to leave last year. I should have stayed and told him. Once this test proves I'm not lying, and he is Kammy's dad, he's going to make the greatest dad!

After her outfit is on I pick her up, and place a bib around her neck so if she spits up she doesn't get it on her outfit, but just incase for some reason he should have a problem, and she needs a change of clothes I place an extra outfit in the diaper bag, along with a few toys, formula, an extra bib, some diapers, whips, three empty bottles, and one all ready made bottle. All he has to do with the made one is put it in the microwave and heat it up.

Strapping Kammy in her car seat I head out the door to the car, and snap the seat into its base. Closing the back door, I open the driver seat door, and sit down. Cranking the engine I put the Air Conditioner on, and begin to cool the car down for the 15 minuet ride to John's house. Putting the car in gear I step on the gas, and head to his house, so he and Kammy can begin their day of bonding.

**John's POV!**

Hearing someone at the door I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist as I head for the door. Opening it I see Lindsey standing there with Kammy in her car seat.

"Oh, Hey Linds." I say

"Hi. I'm not interrupting something am I? She asks.

I shake my head "No, I just got out of the shower. Come in, and sit in the living room. I'll be right back. Let me just throw clothes on real quick." I say as she nods and heads for the living room, as I head for my bead room.

Walking back out 10 minuets later wearing a white t-shirt, and some jeans with my blue and white trainers I sit down in the recliner. "Okay, so what's the rules here. How do I go about today?" I ask feeling nervous butter flies in my stomach.

"Well, when she's gets hungry there is a bottle in there that's already made. Just take the lid off, and place it in the micro wave for 10-15 seconds. Test it on your arm before giving it to her because even though that's usually how long I put it in for, I don't know how strong your microwave is, so just make sure it's not too hot for her. Other than that, let her drink 2 ounces, and than burp her. Right now she's only on four ounce bottles, which means she should only burp twice, and yes, she's exactly like you in her eating habits. She will gladly eat the ENTIRE bottle! When she's completely done there's some toys in the bag, there's an extra outfit incase you need it for some reason, there's diapers and whips, and an extra bib. Do you know how to make a bottle? She asks as I shake my head. She takes one of the empty bottles from the diaper bag along with one of the empty bottles. "Okay, what you do when you make a fresh bottle is because it's only a four ounce bottle you open the can of formula, and pour three scoops of it into the bottle, than fill the next two ounces of the bottle with warm water. Shake it, and give it to her. It's already warm, so there's no need for the microwave! That should be all you need. Are you planning on going anywhere?"

I shrug. "I might go to Randy's, I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Well, if you're going to go somewhere you need the base to the car seat, and depending on where you go, you might need the stroller. I have both in the car, so I wanted to see if I needed to leave them or not."

I shrug. "Well, I guess, leave them, and if I need them they'll come in handy. If not, they'll be where you leave them!" I say as she nods.

"Okay. Well, I'll go get them, and let you two begin to bond!"

I smile as she walks away. All I keep thinking is please don't let me get attached to this baby, only to find out she's not mine! That will break my heart. As much as I didn't want kids in my life just yet, being blessed with Kammy makes me realize it may be just what I needed to get my life on track!

**Two hours Later**

It's been two hours since Lindsey dropped Kamryn off, and I'm now headed to Randy's for the simple fact of I need just a little bit of help. I fed Kammy, but I'm not sure what to do next, and I'm praying Samantha, Randy's fiancée, can some how help! Getting to Randy's house I put the car in park, and get out going around to the passenger side I unhook the car seat and grab the diaper bag off of the floor. Walking to the door I ring the door bell, and wait for Randy or Sam to answer. Sam opens the door and I smile at her.

"Hey, Sam"

"Hey, John. Aww! Let me see her!" She says taking the car seat from me and turning to walk back in the house with me following like a lost puppy. Walking into the living room I see Becky, Randy's younger sister, and Nate, Randy's little brother, and Randy, all sitting there. I smile at them.

"Hey guys." I say sitting down in the chair closest to me.

Becky smiles and says "Hi, John" I still feel kind of uncomfortable around her because I know she has a crush on me. Though, when she finds out I may have a kid, that could change.

Looking at Randy I say "So, what's going on?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing, we were just sitting here being bored when you called. How's the munchkin?" He asks referring to Kammy.

I laugh "Hey, don't call her names! She's been fine so far, but she hasn't even tried to go to sleep since Linds dropped her off, and I don't know what time she woke up this morning, so I don't know if she should be ready for a nap or not. I thought three month olds slept all the time?" I say with a chuckle.

Seeing Sam shaking her head I say "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because three months is where they start staying awake longer! So, it's very possible she's not ready to go to sleep just yet. Right Kammy?" She asks the baby using a baby voice as me and Randy laugh. "What's so funny?" She asks.

Randy shakes his head. "You're so good with kids, Sam. Nothing's funny. Just the way you were talking to the baby was cute!"

She smiles "Oh okay, if you say so. When is Lindsey supposed to pick her back up?"

I shrug. "She said she'd come to get her around her bed time. Which I assume can't be much later than 7:30-8:00. So I'm guessing that is when." I say as Sam nods before Becky speaks up.

"John, can I ask a quick question?"

I laugh "You just did! I'm only kidding. Sure, go ahead."

"Is that your niece?"

I smile. "No, I think she's my daughter, but I won't know for sure until we have a DNA Test done next Tuesday, and get the results back sometime next week."

With dejection in her voice she says "Oh, okay"

I nod as I look over at Nate to see him playing play station 3 Raw vs. Smackdown 2007. "Who are you Nate? Randy?" I ask with a chuckle.

He laughs "Of course! The only two people I ever am are either You, or my bro! I'm you when I face Randy because he's himself, so I use the next best player, You!"

I grab my chest. "AWW! Nate, that hurts! I've held the title more, and beaten your brother on two or three different occasions, so I have to be the best, not the next best! I say with a laugh as both Nate and Randy both stick their tongues out at me. "I'll play you Nate!" I say grabbing the other controller.

"Okay, lets go! I bet you I beat you!" He says letting his cocky attitude out.

I laugh "Damn, you have the same attitude as your brother does when he's in character!"

"Shut up, dude!" I hear Randy say behind me.

Laughing even harder I say "I'm just being honest! I mean, at least his attitude is like yours because you definitely don't look alike!" I choose myself and press the X button to confirm that I want to be me, as Nate chooses Randy, and presses X to confirm he wants to be his brother. As we begin to play I beat up on him with complaints from Randy, who is still sitting behind us on the couch. I laugh "Oh shut up! As if you're not use to this!" I say.

Nate gets a few good shots in on me, but as he goes for the RKO, I reverse it, and hit the FU, and lock in the STFU making Randy's video game persona tap out. I put the controller on the ground and raise my arms in the air. Looking at Nate I say "The Champ is Here! I Told you I was better than your brother!" I say with a chuckle.

Hearing Kammy begin to fuss I look over to see that sometime between the time I began to play the game and now, Sam had handed her over to Becky. Walking over toward them I took Kammy out of her arms, and began to rock her. Looking at the clock I realize she's probably ready to eat again. Walking over to the diaper bag I pull the can of formula out of the bag with a clean bottle.

Opening the bottle and placing the three required scoops of formula into the bottle I than add the required warm water, and shake it up a little bit to make sure Kammy doesn't drink the powder by itself. Walking back into the living room I sit down on the couch and place the nipple of the bottle against Kammy's lips waiting for her to latch on. As she does I rest my head back against the back of the couch and Randy comes over and sits next to me. "You okay dude?" I nod.

"Yeah, I can just feel myself getting attached to her, and I'm afraid I'm gonna get too attached, too fast, and then find out that Lindsey's been lying and she's not mine. It scares the hell out of me!" I say as he nods, and Sam sits down on the other side of me. She smiles at me and says "I understand. What Linds did was horrible! She should have stayed and told you, but you know what I think when I look at that little girl that your holding in your arms, John?" She asks as I shake my head 'no.' "Look at her John. She has your eyes, your color hair from when you were her age, and your lips. I believe she's your, and Lindsey was telling the truth. She got scared, and she ran! She was afraid to tell you because you didn't want kids yet, and she was afraid you were going to do what you're doing now, only with no good reason for it. You have every reason to be suspicious now, and that's not to say that what Lindsey did was right because it wasn't, but all I'm saying is that I believe Lindsey is being truthful with you, and I believe this little girl is yours!" She says as she gives Kammy her index finger to latch onto.

I smile. "Thanks Sam. You helped a little bit." I say as I look down and see Kammy drank two ounces, so I pull the bottle from her mouth, so I can burp her like Lindsey told me to.

**An Hour Later!**

Placing a now sleeping Kammy into her car seat I strap her in, and grab her diaper bag. Standing up straight I hug Sam and Becky and shake Randy and Nate's hands. "Thanks for your help tonight guys. I'll call you later Randy." I say as I pick up the car seat, and head to the front door.

Placing the baby in the car, I walk around and get in on the drivers side, and head back to my house to wait for Lindsey to pick her up, and take her home for the night. Beat from this long exhausting, but very exciting, and somewhat happy day. I'm ready to go home, and crawl into bed, and get some much needed sleep.


	6. The Day of the DNA Test!

**Chapter 4-The Day of the DNA Test **

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm gonna skip ahead about a week to July 31st. Means I didn't mention it Lindsey had showed up at John's house on July 25th, which means the baby was a day past three months old. Hope that helps clear up the confusion if there was any!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You feedback is great, and it's helping me to write every chapter, so please keep it coming!**

**Chelsea's POV!**

Waking up I look at the calendar and realize it's been about a week since I've seen or heard from John. Today is the 31st of July, which means he gets the DNA Test done. I realize I need to begin to put my evil, yet brilliant plan to keep John into action today. First I have to talk to him, so he thinks we're 'just friends.' As soon as I get the test to say he's not the father, I'll have him all for myself, and Lindsey will, once again, be out of the picture with her basterd of a child that she's trying to pin on John, when we all know that the baby isn't his!

After I take my shower, and eat breakfast I decide to call John, just so we can talk. Hearing the phone ring, I wait for an answer.

"Hello?" I hear a raspy voice ask.

"John?" I ask, not sure if it's him, or someone else.

"Yeah?" He questions "Who is this?"

I laugh "Chelsea."

"Oh, hey, what's up?" He asks still sounding half asleep.

I smile he's so cute when he's half asleep. "Nothing, I just hadn't talked to you in a week, and wanted to talk, so I decided to call you. I also know today is the day you go for the DNA Test, so I just wanted to call and say good Luck with that."

"Yeah, it is. Thanks. You know, I kind of think I want this baby to be mine. I spent the day with her yesterday, and she's the best baby. She rarely cries, and she sleeps a lot, but that's what baby's do. I want her to be mine! I'm hoping and praying it says she's mine because even if she's not, I still want to be in her life. If not as a father, at least as an Uncle. I may not be able to forgive Lindsey and start another relationship, but I can at least forgive her and start a friendship. Sorry for rambling like that, but I just had to say it. I have to go take my shower, and go get the test done. I'll call you later, and we can talk longer. Bye." I hear him say as he hangs up without letting me say anything.

"Great, she has him wrapped. Now I'll never get rid of her!" I say to myself.

**John's POV!**

After hanging up the phone on Chelsea I got out of bed and took a long hot shower. Thinking about how I hoped this test proves I'm the father. If it proves she cheated I'll never forgive her enough to ever trust her fully again. I'll still be in the baby's life as an uncle, or something, but I'll never really, fully trust Lindsey again. Getting out of the shower I get dried off, and dressed. Pulling on my plain white trainers I grab my keys. Looking at the clock I see it's 10:30. Just enough time to stop at the local Wawa, and grab a coffee.

**25 Minuets Later!**

Arriving at the doctors office I look for Lindsey's car. Seeing it parked right next to the building I park next to her, and get out with my coffee in hand.

"Hey" I say as she gets out of the car.

"Hi" She says back opening the door to pull Kamryn out of the car.

"No, let me get her. You garb the diaper bag." I say as I kind of nudge Lindsey out of the way to get to Kamryn before her.

Laughing she says "You didn't have to push me. Just ask me if you can get her out of the car. I would have let you!"

I laugh back. "Sorry, this is all new to me. I'm trying though. I'll remember to ask you the next time." I say pulling Kammy's seat from its base and setting her on the ground for a second, so I could get a better grip on the handle of the car seat.

"Okay, ready to head in now?" Lindsey asks as I shrug.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I say picking Kammy's seat back up off the ground, and following Lindsey in the doors of the doctors office.

Getting to the waiting room I go and sit in an empty chair with the baby, while Lindsey informs the front desk that we're there for our appointment. Seeing her coming toward me with a smile on her face I smile back. "Okay, so how longs the wait?" I ask knowing there has to be a wait. Every doctors office has a wait!

"There is no wait. The nurse will be out in a second to get us." A look of shock must register on my face because Lindsey says "We're hear for a DNA Test, not a check up. That means they can get us in and out in a heartbeat!" She says with a smirk on her face as I nod pretending I know what she's talking about as she laughs. "Oh stop John. It'll be a lot less painful if we get in and out, than if we sit and wait.

"What do you mean 'painful?'" I ask.

She laughs "They have to draw a little bit of blood from you and Kammy's arms, but it's not that bad!

"They're gonna stick Kammy with a needle?" I ask shocked, and apprehensive about the whole idea. Lindsey laughs and nods.

"Yeah, but with her they'll numb the area pretty good before they stick her with it." She says with a shrug. "She'll be fine. After all, she **is** a Cena!"

I shake my head. "We don't know that yet, and won't know it for a couple more days." I say referring to the She's a Cena reference.

Lindsey shakes her head "No, John, you don't know that yet, but I do. I didn't cheat on you. I wouldn't do that to you. I know you think because I left without telling you I was pregnant that I cheated, but that's not the case. I left because I didn't want you to think I got pregnant to trap you!" She says as I see tears begin to fill up her eyes.

I shake my head. "Please don't cry. I hear what you're saying, but I can't believe it until I'm sure. Trust me when I say I'm hoping and praying that she's mine. Yes, I didn't think I'd ever want kids, but you helped change that when you brought Kammy to me last week." Looking around I say "Can we continue this conversation when we get home. I don't want my business getting out to my fans, and I sure as hell don't want Kammy's identity getting out to the fans just yet either. I say looking at the baby who was shielded by the sun visor on her car seat.

Lindsey nods as we hear "Lindsey Mitchell" I grab the baby's car seat, as we stand up, and head to the room where the test will be administered.

Heading into the room I place the baby on the bed, and hop up next to her as we wait for the doctor to come into the room.

After about 10 minuets the door opens and in walks a pretty brunette with petit build, and green eyes. I smile if she's the doctor I may just be okay with the whole needle idea, well maybe not. I hate needles and I don't care who's sticking me with it! They hurt, and yes, I'm a tough wrestler, but that doesn't mean I like getting stuck with sharp, painful, needles.

"Hello guys. You must be John." She says looking at me.

I nod "That would be me." I say with a slight nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry. This will be a really quick, and painless, procedure." She says as I eye Lindsey who has a smirk on her face.

"You said painless. That means no needles, right?" I ask

The doc looks at me like I'm crazy. "Why would we use a needle? All we need is a cotton swab. No needles. Who told you that?"

I glare at Lindsey who burst out laughing. "Sorry, I just wanted to mess with you a little bit!" She says between laughs.

I shake my head "It's not funny. Alright lets get this over with." I say as the doctor performs the DNA Test on Kammy, and than on me.

"Okay, the results should be back in about two days. We'll call you as soon as they come in!" She says as she places the swabs into plastic protective containers.

I smile "Thanks you, and we'll be waiting for your call!" I say as I get off the table and grab Kammy heading for the door with Lindsey behind me.

Getting outside I place the baby back in Lindsey's car, and kiss her forehead. Without saying a word to Lindsey I begin to walk to my own car.

"John, are you mad at me?" I hear Lindsey yell as I open my car door.

I shake my head, "No, not mad, just annoyed." I say as I get into the car and close the door. Hearing her tap on my window I roll down the window. "What?" I ask not looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I was only messing with you. I thought you'd find it funny!"

"Funny? Lindsey you know how much I hate needles. That was cruel. Look call me later, when I've had time to cool off, and we can talk. Right now, I have to get home. I didn't eat any breakfast, and now I'm hungry, so I'll talk to you later." I say as I start rolling up the window.

"Okay, I'll call you later." She says as she turns and starts walking back to her car as I pull away headed for my house, and something good to eat.


End file.
